


if you embarrass me, i'll be the first to kill you

by Avaari



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: a Samirah al-Abbas fanmix from Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard





	if you embarrass me, i'll be the first to kill you

 

 **IF YOU EMBARRASS ME, I’LL BE THE FIRST TO KILL YOU:**  a Samirah al-Abbas fanmix from Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard 

> **I.** _city and colour_  - FRAGILE BIRD |  **II.** _natasha bedingfield_  - WILD HORSES |  **III.** _hedley_  - HEAVEN’S GONNA WAIT |  **IV.** _simple plan_  - ASTRONAUT |  **V.** _halsey_  - HURRICANE |  **VI.** _regina spektor_  - THE CALL |  **VII.** _imagine dragons_  - UNDERDOG |  **VIII.** _david guetta_  - TITANIUM FT. SIA |  **IX.** _hollywood undead_  - THIS LOVE, THIS HATE |  **X.** _of monsters and men_  - MOUNTAIN SOUND |  **XI.** _emilie autumn_  - FIGHT LIKE A GIRL |  **XII.** _washington university stereotypes_  - DEFYING GRAVITY

* * *

 

resources: [samirah fanart](http://st00pzdraws.tumblr.com/post/131281988130/samirah-al-abbas-valkyrie-badass-inktober) by [st00pzdraws](http://st00pzdraws.tumblr.com/), [old norse style tattoo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpetrichora.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FOld-Norse-Style-Tattoo-317810976&t=YmMzNzYxNzBjNGIwOWQxOTUwZmVmODcxN2RjMTcyMDcwMjA0NDYxOCxncmNXUkhWSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F132444237360%2Fifyouembarrasme&m=0) by [petrichora](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpetrichora.deviantart.com%2F&t=OTdhOWQwNmIxZmEyM2MzOThhOGJlNWU2ZTVlMGM0NjI4MjZmZWM1NSxncmNXUkhWSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F132444237360%2Fifyouembarrasme&m=0)


End file.
